1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a watch-type mobile terminal that is configured to be capable of being worn on a wrist.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
Recent watch-type terminals equipped with various functions include a wireless signal transmission and reception module for performing wireless communication in various frequency bands. However, in a case where only a size-limited circuit board and a frame that makes up the external appearance of the watch-type terminal are configured as a ground portion of the wireless signal transmission and reception module, it is difficult to secure communication quality in a low band.
In addition, in a case where the watch-type terminal is worn on a user's wrist or is removed from the user's wrist, there occurs a problem in that constant-quality wireless signal transmission and reception cannot be performed due to an influence of a user's body.